chronicle_of_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Magma Ooze
(Living magma) CR 7 Large Ooze (Extraplanar, Fire) Initiative: -5 Senses: Blindsight 60ft; Perception -5 DEFENSE ACs: KAC: 5 EAC: 25 CMan: 13 (-5 Dex, +0/20 Natural armor), Cannot be tripped HP: 106 Defensive abilities '''split (cold, slashing, 8hp) ; '''Immune '''Fire, Ooze traits '''Vulnerability '''Cold, Water '''Fort: +8 Ref: -2 Will: -2 OFFENSE Speed: 10ft, Climb 10ft Attack '''(melee): Slam +14 (3D6+16 Energy (Bashing + Fire) + Grab and Burn) '''Special attack: '''Burn (2D6 Energy (Fire), DC 19), Constrict (2D6+16 Kinetic (Bashing) + 1D6 Energy (Fire) plus Burn) '''Space: '''10ft '''Reach: '''5 ft ''STATISTICS'' STR +9 DEX -5 CON +5 INT -- WIS -5 CHA -5 '''Skill: Athletics +19 Special Quality: '''Lava Body ''Special Abilities''' '''Lava Body '(Ex): The magma ooze is composed of molten rock animated by elemental energy. As such, attacking it is risky for whatever you use to strike it with. When using a melee weapon dealing kinetic damage, that weapon takes 4D6 points of fire damage unless the attacker is careful and succeeds a Reflex DC 19 save. Hardness does prevent some of the damage dealt to the weapon. When using a melee weapon dealing energy damage, the powerfield around the weapon helps prevent some of the damage, lowering it to 2D6 points of fire damage. The save DC is the same. The save DC is Constitution-based. 'Vulnerability to Water '(Ex): When a magma ooze enters contact with water, it reacts very poorly. When hit with at least 1 gallon (4 litres) of water, the Magma ooze has to make a Fortitude DC 20 save or be staggered for 2D4 rounds. If hit by at least 5 gallons (20 litres) of water, the Magma ooze must make a Fortitude DC 20 save or be slowed until it regains its natural heat, within 1D4 minutes. When completely immersed in water, the Magma ooze has to make the save every round, with a +1 to the save difficulty per round it is immersed. If it fails any of those saves, it is petrified and remains petrified for 1D4 minutes when the water is gone. Description Magma ooze are an unusual non-sentient creature which emerges at random intervals in the demi-plane of lava and near volcanoes in the Prime Material plane where too much magical energy was used in recent times. They are about 10 feet across and between 6 and 8 inches thick. They do not have any form of society or culture, as they are simple random occurrences of supernatural quality. Salamanders are known to hunt them to consume them (after they cooled them down a bit) while Efreet hunt them for sport. Tactics Magma ooze do not really have tactics other then advancing and consuming anything in its path. Magma Ooze grafts Magma ooze are often generated by magical events or can be composed of unusual materials and can have the following grafts. 'Brimstone Ooze: ' 'Trait: '''Add subtype (Demon) '''Immunity '''Electricity '''Resistance: '''Acid 10; Remove Vulnerability to Cold Brimstone ooze are strongly associated with the Abyss, the land where the demons live. They sometimes appear near abyssal volcanoes where demons would have practised their dark arts. They cannot be controlled even by their demonic cousins, but they are sometimes herded towards enemies in a mean to weaken them. '''Crystaline: ' '''Special Defense '''Gas pockets (1D6 Energy (Fire) damage to all within 5ft when struck by attack) Magma ooze which are created near regions filled with crystals and gems sometimes have thousands of pockets of superheated gas within them, ready to explode whenever they are hit.Category:Monster Category:Genie